


Love Is Blind And So Is Stiles

by clotpolesonly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is So Done, Flirting, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Valentine's Day, he just wants to date Stiles but Stiles is so fucking stupid sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly
Summary: Stiles is an idiot. Derek is in love with an idiot.It’s not like he didn’t already know this. He’s spent too many years watching Stiles walk head first into glass doors because he’s too busy texting to look where he’s going to not be aware of how much of a moron this otherwise very intelligent person can be. But he would’ve liked to think that Stiles wasn’tcompletelyblind.He would’ve been wrong.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 61
Kudos: 467
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Love Is Blind And So Is Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> because i just needed a little semi-cracky fluff in my life XD

Stiles is an idiot. Derek is in love with an idiot.

It’s not like he didn’t already know this. He’s spent too many years watching Stiles walk head first into glass doors because he’s too busy texting to look where he’s going to _not_ be aware of how much of a moron this otherwise very intelligent person can be. But he would’ve liked to think that Stiles wasn’t _completely_ blind.

He would’ve been wrong.

The first time wasn’t so bad. Derek had just been testing the waters, having only recently acknowledged his burgeoning feelings for Stiles and, admittedly, a little nervous about airing them. He’d thought some light flirting would help him get a feel for Stiles’ interest in him in return.

Apparently, jokes were the wrong way to go about it. Stiles had thrown his head back and laughed until his stomach hurt, yes, but he’d also socked Derek in the shoulder, called him “bro”, and loudly declared that he needed to up his own pun game if Derek was coming for his crown. Derek had made a mental note that witty wordplay won’t cut it. Stiles appreciates humor and being clever too much to realize that there might actually be _intent_ behind it.

So if funny was off the table, Derek figured he should give sincerity a try. Flattery is the way to every man’s heart, isn’t it? And it’s not like Stiles doesn’t have plenty worth flattering. He’s a little bit brilliant, brain always going, solving puzzles and categorizing facts and putting clues together. He’s brave and loyal to a fault and will do anything for the people he cares about. He’s broad-shouldered and weirdly graceful for someone so clumsy. His eyes are fucking _beautiful_ and sparkle in the sunlight in ways that make Derek think of warmth and hot chocolate and the forest he loves so much.

Derek, for one, thought all of that was pretty unambiguous. But when he’d said as much, Stiles had just blinked at him for a minute and then remarked upon how nice it was that toxic masculinity had taken a backseat so that dudes could lift each other up like that without it being weird. He’d slapped Derek on the back, thanked him for being such a good friend, and blithely taken his leave, leaving behind a bemused Derek and a Scott who was nearly _smothering_ himself to keep from laughing out loud.

“Don’t worry,” Scott said, once he’d gotten a hold of himself. “I think your eyes are super sparkly too. ‘Cause I’m a pal like that, and pals lift each other up.”

Derek shoved him out of the loft and locked the door behind him.

Sincerity clearly wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Next up on the list was innuendo, but Stiles was such a shameless (and aimless) flirt himself that it never seemed to occur to him that Derek might _mean it._ Stiles was already in the habit of waggling his eyebrows at Isaac, and complimenting Scott’s ass, and propositioning Danny, and trading increasingly explicit and weirdly sexual threats with Erica. The first three times Derek implied that he would like to have sex with Stiles, he laughed just like he usually did with Erica and Danny. The one time Derek said outright to his face “I want to have sex with you”, he laughed even harder and told Isaac he needed to work on his poker face and get on Derek’s level.

Erica had tutted and patted him on the back.

Derek threw her out of the loft too.

Now, with practically every avenue of flirting explored and Stiles still frustratingly unaware, Derek doesn’t know what else to try. At this point, he’s beginning to doubt that _anything_ would get through Stiles’ thick skull. If he were smart, he would give Stiles up as a lost cause and go find someone less frustrating to attempt to date. But, sadly, Stiles doesn’t have a monopoly on idiocy.

One more try, he resolves. Just one more.

Derek shows up at Stiles’ apartment on Valentine’s Day, dressed to the nines, with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart. He can’t possibly be any more obvious with his intentions. _Surely,_ not even Stiles can misinterpret this.

And yet, Stiles answers the door, whistles appreciatively, and says, “Damn, you’re looking good! Who are you all dressed up for?”

Biting down on a groan of utter exasperation, Derek thrusts the box of chocolates into Stiles’ hands. Mildly confused, Stiles examines them.

“Ooh, these are good ones,” he says. “Nougat! My favorite, thanks, man. Did you get the caramel ones for Scott?”

Derek considers whacking Stiles in the face with the bouquet, but resists. “No, Stiles. I did not get caramel ones for Scott.”

“Shame,” Stiles says, picking a chocolate out of the box and popping it in his mouth. “They’re his favorite. That’s okay, he’s not picky. Who are the flowers for? You know Lydia’s allergic to those blue ones, right?”

 _“Stiles,”_ Derek growls. “Am I at Lydia’s house? Or Scott’s?”

Stiles glances up at him, confusion growing. “No. Obviously not.”

“Whose house _am_ I at?”

Stiles raises both eyebrows, looking very much like he’s questioning Derek’s sanity. “…Mine.”

“What day is it?” Derek asks him.

“Valentine’s Day. Dude, what are you—”

“What did I bring with me?”

“Flowers,” Stiles says. “And candy.” He waves the box around. “Why? What does that—?”

“And who am I giving the flowers and candy _to?”_

“To—”

Stiles cuts off when the bouquet gets shoved unceremoniously into his arms. He struggles for a moment to get a grip on it without dropping the chocolates. Once he’s got them both secured, he just stares at them for a moment, glancing back and forth between one and the other. Then his eyes flick up to Derek’s face, down to Derek’s tie—yes, he put on a fucking _tie_ for this, and, yes, it’s Stiles’ favorite color—back to the gifts. Derek can practically _see_ the gears grinding ever so slowly into motion.

Finally, after a geological _epoch,_ Stiles’ eyes go wide.

“Derek, do you…do you have a secret crush on me?”

“Oh my _god.”_ Derek throws his arms in the air, honestly at a loss. “It’s not a secret! It’s _never_ been a secret, Stiles. You’re just an idiot. Literally everyone knows except for you.”

For a second, Stiles looks like he might take offense to being called an idiot, as if it’s not a vast understatement. Then the rest of Derek’s statement catches up to him.

“Wait, _everyo—_ No, that’s not— ”

The chocolates almost hit the ground as Stiles juggles them into the crook of his other arm to free up one hand. He’s got his phone out a second later, hitting Scott’s speed dial. Scott picks up on the second ring, but Stiles cuts him off before he can even get a full greeting out.

“Does Derek have a crush on me?”

Even from a distance, Derek can hear the thunk of something (or someone) hitting the floor on Scott’s end of the line. There’s fabric rustling and running footsteps and a muffled, _“Isaac! Isaac, it’s happening!”_ before Scott’s back, out of breath.

 _“Did you figure it out or did he tell you?”_ he demands. _“Please tell me you figured it out, I’ve got fifty bucks riding on this!”_

Stiles hangs up on him. His face goes through a complicated series of expressions very quickly. Derek doesn’t bother trying to parse them. He just cocks an eyebrow and waits. Eventually, Stiles settles on a smile that vaguely resembles the one he uses to flirt with Danny and Erica, only his cheeks are bright pink and his heart is trying to beat through his chest.

 _“So,”_ he says gamely. “Wanna go out sometime?”

Derek spares three seconds to marvel at the audacity. Then he grabs Stiles by the front of his t-shirt, hauls him in close, and kisses him. The chocolates _do_ hit the ground this time, and the flowers too, but neither of them give a damn about that. Stiles is too busy making little surprised noises into Derek’s mouth and Derek is too busy lamenting how much time they wasted dicking around.

“God, you’re such a moron,” Derek mutters against Stiles’ lips.

“Yeah,” Stiles pants back agreeably. “Such a moron. Sorry ‘bout it.”

“After all the shit you put me through, you better put out.”

Stiles whines, tugging on Derek’s tie. “I will absolutely put out,” he says. “I will put out for you _so hard._ Right now, if you wanna, I’m not classy!”

Derek laughs at that. “As tempting as that is, we’ve got reservations.”

“Reservations?”

“Yes, Stiles, _reservations,”_ Derek repeats. “At a restaurant. Which were hell for me to get, by the way, considering the date. So unless you want to go out in public wearing _that…”_

He nods at Stiles’ dingy t-shirt and holey sweatpants. Stiles glances down at his clothes like he’s entirely forgotten he was wearing them. His face goes red again, and Derek’s really growing fond of making Stiles blush. He thinks he should make a habit of it.

“Right,” Stiles says. “Yes! Okay, clothes. Nice clothes. For our date, the date we’re going on, the Valentine’s date between me and you that’s happening right now, because you like me—like, for _real,_ right?”

“Stiles.”

_“Okay, going!”_

Stiles takes off down the hallway, socked feet slipping on the hardwood floors. Before he makes it to the end, he turns on a dime and skids back down the hall to give Derek one more hurried kiss. When he finally disappears out of sight, muttering the whole way about ties and laundry, he leaves Derek smiling and shaking his head behind him.

Yeah, Derek’s in love with an idiot. But that’s okay. The idiot might love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr!](https://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/642766323046318081/love-is-blind-and-so-is-stiles)


End file.
